<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Linea Oscura en Medio de la Fé by DmoonDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540763">La Linea Oscura en Medio de la Fé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmoonDream/pseuds/DmoonDream'>DmoonDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fleabag (TV), Fleabag (TV) RPF, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmoonDream/pseuds/DmoonDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Se dice que solo la muerte y el amor puede cambiar a las personas. ¿Qué tan cierto hay en esto?</p><p>Aziraphale es asignado a consagrar a mismísimo Napoleón del crimen, Jim Moriarty y lo que parece al principio una misión cumplida con creces, esto cambia cuando la inestable Fleabag entra a la formula; donde la psicología, el amor y la mismísima fe es más complicada de lo que parece tanto para humanos, ángeles y demonios</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Fleabag/Priest (Fleabag)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Linea Oscura en Medio de la Fé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>"El 36% de los británicos no cree en Dios, el 48% no están afiliados a ninguna religión y el 66% nunca asiste a servicios religiosos."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Decir que se encuentran en momentos de crisis es quedarse cortos; las oficinas celestiales nunca se habían encontrado en números rojos como en estas épocas, aún es un secreto a voces incluso peor que cuando hubo un recorte de milagros.</p><p>Pero es seguro que ningún ningún ángel, arcángel o ser divino puede estar más nervioso que Aziraphale que tiembla como una gelatina mientras sus manos sudorosas pasean por su traje tartán y de manera pesada camina entre los pulcros pasillos del cielo, desea más que nunca no haber cambiado papeles con el demonio, quizá solo quizá la muerte suena mejor que el mero hecho de afrontar a los arcángeles en crisis mientras él es el punto de mira. Sabe que ningún ángel puede caer si no lo desea, así como que el único que los puede hacer caer es Ella, pero sabe de igual manera que son los mismos arcángeles quienes han impuestos los castigos más crueles.</p><p>Intenta confiar en sus compañeros, pero... ¿No son los mismos que destruyeron Gomorra y Sodoma sin remordimiento?</p><p>Traga saliva hasta que se detiene frente a la sala de arcángeles, sus dedos juegan entre ellos y muerde sus labios. Reza una vez más y se lamenta de todos sus pecados menores (los mayores no es algo que es capaz de pensar porque de hacerlo quizá se sentiría aún peor), dentro de su cabeza es un caos y le jura a Dios, le implora piedad e incluso le pide por la alma de su mejor amigo; pero es cuando las puertas se abren que poco o nada importa aquello.</p><p>Ve al borde de la gran mesa a sus superiores con sus trajes pulcros y miradas frías, una última vez ruega por su alma a Dios antes de entrar a la sala y la puerta se cierra tras de sí.</p><p> </p><p>✥✤✣ 　　 ✣✤✥</p><p> </p><p>"Santa María, ruega por mi (y por él), santa madre de Dios..."</p><p>El portazo retumba por toda la librería provocando que el principado diera un respingo mientras interrumpe su oración para dirigir su mirada hacia el demonio, que le mira desde el marco de la puerta con una cara de pocos amigos.</p><p>"¿Otra vez?" gruñe Crowley arrastrando sus pies por la madera "¿Qué tal tu visita...?" pregunta rápidamente ignorando la incomodidad del ángel que reza por el alma de un demonio.</p><p>"¡Oh! Bastante agradable, todo absolutamente espléndido, claro que si" nervioso Aziraphale se incorpora para acomodar algunos libros mientras evita la mirada ámbar de su amigo.</p><p>"Ángel" sentencia la voz nasal de su amigo que con mirada frívola lo analiza aún y si sus ojos de serpiente se esconden tras un par de gafas, conoce esta clase de situaciones y el sentimiento no cesa.</p><p>El silencio les rodea y es tan incómodo que incluso se vuelve a sentir como esa vez en el infierno, está siendo melodramático y lo sabe, pero en ese momento no es capaz de procesar bien sus sentimientos, no después de la junta en el cielo y mucho menos sabiendo que (a su manera) era algo de vida o muerte. Se sienta en la orilla del sillón a lado de su compañero, mientras toma aire intentando reponer su compostura.</p><p>Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.</p><p>Casi agradece las clases de yoga gratis que obtuvo de muestra y que como era de esperarse no pudo negarse (Bueno, realmente solo fue una clase, justo después del Apocalipsis fallido y la insistencia de los vendedores siempre fue una debilidad, estaba justo al lado de las personas melancólicas y mucho muy atrás de las peticiones del demonio). Mira de reojo a su compañero, listo con su relajación espiritual y los chakras (lo que sea que sea eso) en orden como se supone debería tener.</p><p>"¡Oh dios! ¿Cómo se supone que lograre consagrar a Jim Moriarty?" chilla Aziraphale de una forma nada apropiada, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y extendiendo los brazos al aire de forma dramática; en ese momento los modales importan tanto como la medalla que años atrás le entregó Gabriel con una sonrisa falsa: de poco a nada.</p><p>El demonio se ahoga con su saliva y sabe que de estar bebiendo algo, hubiera escupido su bebida "¿Estamos hablando del infierno en la tierra, ese Jim Moriarty?" los ojos serpiente se agrandan como un par de focos ámbar que son capaces de dejar ver lo que su alma esconde, el miedo desmedido que lo ahoga e intenta esconder recelosamente aun si no sabe cómo llevar esa carga.</p><p>Pero con el demonio es diferente, confía en él y sabe que puede llevar esa carga con él; un pensamiento fugaz aunque poderoso que pasa por su mente mientras asiente nervioso.</p><p>"Joder..."</p><p>Con ayuda de un milagro demoníaco, frente a ellos en la mesilla de centro aparecen un par de copas y una botella de vino que agradece en silencio mientras sirve las copas al borde de tal manera que incluso se derrama un poco en la alfombra, a su parecer parecen gotas de sangre; piensa en la virgen que llora sangre y se imagina a sí mismo de esa manera, quizá de no ser por eso no había notado que esa 'sola' copa ya se habían convertido en siete, luego diez y era difuso pensar en ello.</p><p>"Si no lo logro seré degradado" suelta en pequeño un murmuro, interrumpiendo la charla amena del demonio y su análisis profundo del porqué las serpientes deberían tener plumas.</p><p>"Ya lo has hecho antes" Crowley suelta su típica risa nasal y burlona, que parece que muerde el aire y escupe veneno, de alguna manera hay pequeñas mañas que Aziraphale no puede pasar desapercibidos y esa es una de las que más le irritan "Antes eras un... ¿Querubín? ¿Así se siguen llamando?" chasquea la lengua y los nudillos truenan bajo su chaqueta.</p><p>"No, no, no" Aziraphale niega mientras toma de su copa de vino, el alcohol comienza a hacer efecto en él, pero lo ignora mientras intenta mantener una postura seria "Sería asignado a ángel asistente de Virtudes" nervioso juega con su copa y después pasea su lengua entre sus labios.</p><p>"¿Secretaria? ¿A eso serias degradado?" Crowley vuelve a reír con más fuerza, quizá imagina al ángel con un café en manos, sonrisa falsa, teléfono en mano y todos los estereotipos de secretaria promedio de los programas que suele ver desde un tiempo para acá "¿Prometes no coquetear con tu jefe por un aumento?" su risota resuena por toda la sala como si aquel fuera el mejor chiste del mundo.</p><p>Aziraphale frunce el ceño "Eso no es para nada amable, querido... ¡Oh dios! No puedo hablar contigo así" con un milagro ambos vuelven sobrios en sí y las botellas se llenan de nueva cuenta.</p><p>"Por... ¡Ángel! Solo era una botella" el demonio le mira furioso aun si miente porque sabe que fueron más de una; pero se retracta cuando lo ve nervioso, en una esquina mientras juguetea con las manos, aprovecha para tomarlo de la rodilla como quien de forma silencioso busca dar apoyo o más bien también busca apoyo.</p><p>"Querido, en el hipotético caso que fuera 'reasignado'..." Aziraphale utiliza el mismo término que utilizó Gabriel, frunce el ceño e intenta buscar de nueva cuenta las palabras adecuadas "Sabes que es obligación del cielo cuidar de la tierra y en las sagradas..."</p><p>"Si, Ángel, yo también estuve allí" exasperado Crowley gruñe por lo bajo</p><p>"Bueno, mandarían a otro ángel asignado a la tierra, lo que quiere decir que..." deja la frase al aire, el temor se planta en la boca de su estómago y sus labios se resecan.</p><p>"Quiere decir que... ¿No tendré que hacerme cargo de la librería?" la serpiente suelta una sonrisa burlona, entre sus labios ve como los colmillos se asoman y los ojos ya sin lentes le observan fijamente; no es capaz de pensar con sutileza porque ahora si piensa que extrañaría eso e incluso la risa molesta.</p><p>"¡No volvería a la tierra!" exasperado Aziraphale grita, porque ni siquiera el fin de los tiempos le había puesto en una situación así, porque antes tenía a Crowley y ahora sabe que de fallar ya no habría nada de eso.</p><p>"Mierda... Debes consagrar a Jim Moriarty" la palabra 'debes' adquiere un nuevo significado que juguetea en sus labios mientras nervioso el ángel mira el techo imaginando a su madre que lo observa y piensa en el plan inefable, ¿Esto es parte de él? ¿Una prueba para él?</p><p>"Amen" suelta amargo, tras un suspiro cansado y por última vez en el día reza, pero esta vez no piensa en Ella, más bien piensa en Jesús quien conoció al demonio y sería él único que le entendería.</p><p> </p><p>✥✤✣ 　　 ✣✤✥</p><p> </p><p>Nervioso mira el reloj en la pared, nunca antes le había tomado tanta importancia (muy a pesar de sus modales británicos que adquirió con los años) como en estos momentos, hasta que tras soltar un largo suspiro, toma el pergamino que agarro 'prestado' de las oficinas celestiales, claro, que no lo tomaría de no ser un acto de suma importancia e intenta no darle vueltas al asunto mientras de manera torpe coloca la carta sobre el suelo y las cuatro velas color rojo que adornan a su alrededor.</p><p>Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Inhala, exhala</p><p>Cierra los ojos, en un instante gracias a un milagro las velas se encienden, se concentra en la llama que se mueve con el viento aunque si lo piensa mejor se mueve a su propia naturaleza y rebeldía, el color rojo que se abre paso en el lugar junto con su calor abrasador; el mismo que castigo ángeles al caer pero que de igual manera llevan consigo en sus espadas como emblema de vida.</p><p>Las imágenes se disipan y líneas de fuego se trazan en su cabeza como un montón de ramas que le cubren, el calor le roza la piel mientras estas en su naturaleza rebelde se entrelazan, un montón de pequeñas llamas pronto se vuelven una hasta que finalmente todas juntas se vuelven una pirámide de energía en su cabeza; inevitablemente el ángel extiende sus alas y muestra su etérea belleza, la verdad que se esconde en él, el ser verdadero. No humano, ni terrenal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Arcángel Azrael, por favor auxilienme ahora,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ayúdame a ser consciente de</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>las bendiciones que me ofrece esta </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>situación tan dolorosa a mi vida.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Ayúdame a superar esta prueba tan difícil</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> y a salir adelante en estos momentos.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayúdame </span>
    <b>material</b>
    <span>, espiritual y emocionalmente,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gracias Azrael por tu ayuda…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale abre sus ojos de par en par, esperando encontrarse al ángel de alas negras, el tan temido eclipse del cielo, el ángel de la muerte; pero en su lugar solo están las velas a medio terminar, el silencio y el típico olor a humedad que siempre inunda el lugar. Resignado y con la pequeña pizca de esperanza que le queda relee las instrucciones de invocación para el ángel, buscando la falla o error por más mínima que sea.</p><p>Nada, había sido en vano.</p><p>Se deja caer en el sillón de manera pesada, lleva sus manos a la cara y la talla con fuerza, ideas burbujean su mente, cada una peor que la anterior; con miedo ve su misión fallida.</p><p>"Permítame comentar que se encuentra en un estado realmente deplorable"</p><p>"Oh, ya lo sé; no sé si voy a poder con..." el ángel se incorpora de un respingo, no es la voz de Crowley de ninguna manera, asustado levanta la mirada hasta toparse con lo que parece un pordiosero.</p><p>Traga saliva, mientras analiza ese par de ojos tristes, cabello rizado morocho, piel moribunda con marcas abrazadoras que cubren el rostro hasta deformarlo; es una pintura hermosa que ha sido rota y descuidada, algo melancólico, la ropa descuidada y las manchas de suciedad solo son el complemento perfecto de esa belleza como naturaleza muerta, aquella que se oculta en las hojas secas del otoño, la crueldad de invierno, las sombras misteriosas, los secretos sin revelar y las verdades desgarradoras, esa belleza no apreciada.</p><p>"Cielos, querido" no le conoce y de igual manera se siente familiar ¿Es así como la muerte se siente o es solo su percepción ignorante? "Me has pegado un susto de muerte" intenta bromear con una sonrisa cálida, de esas que hace que sus mejillas regordetas se inflen y sus ojos se hagan más pequeños.</p><p>"Suelen decirme eso con una frecuencia bastante exuberante" el rostro serio de Azrael casi parece una advertencia, traga saliva nervioso, se dice que no debes bromear con la muerte misma, es uno de los mitos más extendidos por el cielo, infierno e incluso la humanidad; pues solo un idiota o un demonio sería capaz de esa clase de falta respeto hacia uno de los ángeles de alto rango como lo es el ángel de alas negras; Aziraphale, no es demonio, así que sabe alarmante que por eliminación es un idiota por intentar ser amable, ¿Ahora cómo le podría pedir un favor?</p><p>"Le informo que es una broma" su contraparte se adelanta antes de que siquiera fuera capaz de pronunciar algo para al final en su lugar reír incómodo.</p><p>"Creo que prepararé té" decreta en voz alta como quien intenta salir bien parado de una situación bochornosa y como alma que se lleva el diablo (no de manera literal), se dirige a la cocina seguido por la presencia del ángel de la muerte que le mira con la misma expresión póker que le intimida "¿Tomas té?" intenta indagar de manera torpe.</p><p>"Si, no es un comportamiento habitual en mi persona pero es afable compartir una de vez en tanto" afirma con una sonrisa casi imperceptible que se esconde en un pequeño sonrojo que se pierde en esa piel blanca como una pequeña muestra de que aún está vivo de alguna manera.</p><p>"Oh ya veo" el principado sonríe, porque parece conocer el sentimiento de compartir algo propio como una botella de vino a media noche y pláticas que parecen no terminar entre risas verdaderas que dejan un sentimiento cómodo aunque se sienta de alguna manera casi como si mordiera el fruto prohibido de inicio de la creación "¿Alguien especial?" suelta sin siquiera pensar, casi olvidando el 'en' en medio que le da un significado muy diferente a una frase por qué pasar de ser ese 'en especial' a ese específicamente 'especial' requiere seis mil años de enredos y coincidencias agradables. Lo sabe de tal manera que lo intenta disimular mirando la jarra que calienta las hierbas que se disuelven en el agua, casi como si no lo hubiera notado, pero lo ha hecho y es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.</p><p>"Podría decirse..." toma una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas "El demonio Abbadon, supongo que sus antecedentes le remiten" la manera pulcra de dirigirse de su compañero le da escalofríos, sobre todo cuando es consciente que habla del demonio de la muerte, no es un tono despectivo ni desagradable, todo lo contrario y aquello de repente como un instinto incontrolable le parece aterrador de alguna manera; aun así continúa con su actuación dócil y anfitriona, no le parece prudente incomodar a su invitado aunque él silencio incómodo le indica que ya lo hizo, pero ignora el hecho porque siempre parece más fácil ignorar que afrontar.</p><p>"Bueno..." Suelta al fin el ángel de alas negras, carraspeando su garganta y permitiéndose servir ambas tazas de té "He de suponer que usted no me ha llamado solo para tomar el té, por muy británico que sus modales se ejemplifiquen" sonríe a medias mientras toma un sorbo de la taza.</p><p>"No quiero ser grosero, para nada" nervioso Aziraphale imita la acción y toma su taza no sin antes colocar tres cubitos de azúcar a su té "Espero que pueda responder a una pequeña petición, claro, si no es un inconveniente..."</p><p>"Le escucho" Azrael, deja su taza sobre un libro y aunque a Aziraphale le gustaría gritar en ese instante, se controla mientras piensa en las palabras adecuadas.</p><p>Suelta un largo suspiro pesado.</p><p>"Necesito que cuando sea hora de que Jim Moriarty... bueno, inevitablemente se suicide, intervengas" habla tropezándose con las palabras que casi parecen inentendibles por la rapidez y el nerviosismo con que fueron dichas.</p><p>"No es mi división" De manera desinteresada le responde mientras toma su té.</p><p>"Los suicidas son tu división" insiste Aziraphale, casi rogando y se siente patético.</p><p>"Efectivamente, no los psicópatas"</p><p>"Tienes una relación estrecha con el demonio de la muerte y hablamos de bienes mayores" Esta vez suena más desesperado al punto de no saber en qué momento algunos postres comenzaron a aparecer milagrosamente y tampoco ser consciente que ya casi terminaba con uno.</p><p>"Bien, pero espero obtener una remuneración" le mira a los ojos, tomando todo el valor que puede, un ojo azul como el cielo a punto de anoche junto a uno gris cuál hielo y se vuelve a sentir indeciso e inferior.</p><p>"¿Remuneración?"</p><p>"Mataría por unas gomitas" finaliza su taza de té y la entrega al principado que nervioso se cuestiona sobre si es una broma o debería tener prisa de conseguir golosinas.</p><p> </p><p>✥✤✣ 　　 ✣✤✥</p><p> </p><p>"¿En serio, ángel? Cuando hablaste de un tema de vida o muerte, creí que te referirías, no se... a un riesgo potencial, no a dulces" frustrado el demonio empuja el carrito de compra repleto de dulces de todo tipo mientras ve al ángel pasearse de aquí por allá de manera torpe.</p><p>"No son solo dulces, son las gomitas para Azrael, deben ser perfectas" hace una pausa antes de tomar otras veinte bolsas de plástico de colores llamativos.</p><p>"Dulce Satán..." gruñe mientras ve su carrito de compras lleno de 'gomitas' y otras golosinas que sobra decir que no eran exactamente parte de su 'misión' "¿En serio? ¿Bean boozled?"</p><p>"No lo sé, ¿sí? Es el arcángel de la muerte"</p><p>"Ángel, en realidad" le interrumpe Crowley con una sonrisa burlona que solo provoca que le vea de mala manera.</p><p>"Como sea, no conozco sus gustos y preferencias, quizá pueden agradarle..." vacila un poco, replanteándose la plática amena que tuvo con el mencionado hace algunos días, el presentimiento que lo empujó a comprar las gomitas, el miedo, la presión de su mando y su existencia en general.</p><p>"Aziraphale, es el ángel de la muerte, no un psicópata, deja esto ¿sí?" el demonio le arrebata las Bean Boozled, dejándolas en algún lugar al azar sin mucha importancia.</p><p>Tiembla en su lugar aun mirando discretamente el periódico que carga consigo, muy a pesar de no ser apegado a las noticias humanas, desde que le fue asignada la misión no lo puede evitar; ha investigado sobre Jim Moriarty, tan meticulosamente que de alguna manera se siente preparado de conocer al Napoleón del crimen, la araña que mueve los hilos de Inglaterra, un solo hombre capaz de burlar a cientos más y que de igual manera le ve como si viese un demonio tal cual al Lord de las moscas, misma mirada fría y destilando autoridad aunque si lo piensa también ve la misma sonrisa burlona de Crowley pero intenta no pensar en ello. No niega que le teme, como nunca le ha temido a un humano, inclusive ese sentimiento ni siquiera se iguala al que sintió ante el anticristo o el cristo.</p><p>Tan sumergido en sus pensamientos ni siquiera noto que por un 'milagro' demoníaco tuvieran que olvidar el tema de pagar todo, con los pies plantados en la tierra intentaba avanzar torpe e inclusive cuando se encontraba en el Bentley entre el tráfico el seguía pensando y su mente no se apagaba, solo escuchaba de fondo a Mozart tocar "Another one bites the dust". Hasta que finalmente después de horas monótonas de ver los mismos autos sin avanzar, mira su reloj con nervios, no es algo explícito pero tiene un augurio de que sucede algo, el mismo sentimiento de ir tarde a una cita.</p><p>"¿Por qué hay tanto tráfico, querido?" se aventura con la voz lo más tranquila, natural y desinteresada que le permite sus nervios.</p><p>"La Giltspur Street y todas las cercanas al Hospital San Bartolomé están cerradas" el demonio revisa su celular con el ceño fruncido y suelta un gruñido "Al parecer tendremos que tomar un ata-"</p><p>"Detente" el ángel grita provocando que el demonio detenga el auto por instinto más que nada.</p><p>"¡Demonios, ángel! No voy a velocidades..." todo se disipa mientras Aziraphale baja al auto sin mayor explicación más que 'La caida Reichenbach' por más extraño y turbio que sonara; pero el demonio no sabe que su compañero no está pensando realmente porque él no es consciente de lo que viene, el realizo un negocio con el ángel de la muerte y naturalmente no hay más explicación que aquella.</p><p>Simplemente debe seguir aquel augurio muerto que su subconsciente parte angelical le llama, aun si no es sensato, es un sentimiento que todo ángel ha sentido y que los demonios han olvidado (incluso es posible que la mayoría de sus compañeros de igual manera lo hayan olvidado), pero él no, lo vive a flor de piel, aún sigue haciendo cosas impulsivamente. Quizá por eso le fue fácil comunicarse Azrael de esa manera con él, aun si una parte de su ser piense que es una locura caminar hasta la calle Giltspur Street, lo hace.</p><p>Camina hasta su destino</p><p>Mira la cima del edificio, el cuervo blanco y la lechuza negra acechan en el techo del hospital pero nadie parece notarlo, un hombre cae del edificio pero no es importante, inclusive el grito de un muchacho en la acera es secundario; de repente es consciente que los hilos comenzaron a ser jalados y las posibilidades de repente parecen infinitas.</p><p>
  <b>Sol y lluvia, el zorro ha sido bendecido.</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se que esto suena bien drogado pero espero que les guste un montón y si les dio curiosidad leerlo fue por algo; fue inevitable no querer escribir esto después del trauma que me dejo Fleabag; YA SAQUEN LA MALDITA TEMPORADA 3!!! </p><p>Bueno, espero que les guste un montón y nos seguimos leyendo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>